1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a valve mechanism particularly adapted for delivering pulses of pressure air to a fluidizing system for a particulate material bulk storage tank and the like.
2. Background
Many applications of compressed air for pneumatic conveying, fluidizing dry particulate material and the like require or desirably should include a valve for controlling the flow of pressure air to deliver a pulse or blast of pressure air followed by a cessation of air flow, at least momentarily. This type of control valve conserves pressure air as well as enhances the action of the pressure air such as in fluidizing dry bulk particulate material in storage systems and the like. One application of a control valve in accordance with the present invention is advantageously found in a dry cement blending system of the type described in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 07/038,693 filed Apr. 15, 1987 and the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. application entitled: Method and Apparatus to Conduct Fluidization of Cohesive Solids by Pulsating Vapor Flow, both in the name of Lloyd A. Baillie and assigned to the assignee of present invention.